Lighten Up
by Watermelonmaster
Summary: America x Reader, multi-chapter - "Blue eyes and silver framed glasses, set in to a childish face, and that weird hair strand sticking out of his part. You remember his name is Jones or something, because that was the name you wrote on the damaged property report."
1. Chapter 1: Business

You stare with caution, watching the man fidget as he traverses the library floor. He looks distressed, uncomfortable even, like he's lost or something. Earlier he came in with a dapper gentleman, so perhaps he was looking for him? You want to ask if he needs help, but you can't find the initiative within yourself to speak to him. It's not befitting for an employee being unable to approach someone in need, but you're a librarian. You took this job because it seemed relatively low-maintenance. And right now, this man looks like the most high-maintenance person who's ever existed in a library space. He offers you a few glances and heads into a row of books.

The whole situation is childish in your eyes- the man needs help yet neither of you want to recognize the other for help- and you ultimately begin to worry. Maybe he doesn't need help and is just looking to cause trouble? He looks like an honest man, but you just can't be sure. What if he steals a book or something? It's stupid, but he's in the encyclopedia section and most of the older volumes run for about a thousand dollars. It's a possibility.

You suck in a breath and prepare for a fight of some sort, but you still make no move. Crickets chirp in the library, as they should, but you feel uneasy about the silence. You preparation mentally isn't helping you, and your straying thoughts begin to scare you. Straining your neck, you attempt to check into the book rows from your seat. You see no one.

' _Could I kick him out for loitering?_ ' you think. He's not doing anything but he's certainly not… _not_ doing anything!

You pop up from your seat and stride down the row of books. He's standing further down, looking into a book, one of the thousand dollar encyclopedias you worry about. As you approach him, your memory clicks and you vaguely recognize him. Blue eyes and silver framed glasses, set in to a childish face, and that weird hair strand sticking out of his part. You remember his name is Jones or something, because that was the name you wrote on the damaged property report. Perhaps he was here to pay the fine he owed for spilling a milkshake on the piece of ancient Mayan scripture the library housed.

"Excuse me sir," You say. "Sir, have you come to pay your fine or ruin another expensive book?"

He whips towards you and almost drops the encyclopedia. A breath catches in your throat as he lets out a booming laugh.

"No! Because…I don't have a fine?" He replies and winks. "But you…you are _definitely_ fine."

A moment passes and your face becomes hot. You tug your collar on your t-shirt anxiously. You've never really been good with receiving compliments, perhaps because you never really received them, especially not from cute guys. You _are_ a librarian, after all, it's just an uncommon occurrence for you.

He snorts another laugh. Your heart races, you _did_ kinda walk into that one.

"W-well, do you at least have a library card, if we didn't revoke it?" You ask. If he has no card, he has no reason to be here, so you can ask him to leave.

"Yeah, I have it right here!" he says as he rummages through his pocket, pulling out a sad-looking scrap of plastic. "I can't check any books out with it, but you're not a book so..."

A frustrated scream that is meant to be silent escapes your lips. He grins a doofus smile the entire time, as if he isn't phased by the fact that his comments are going to get him kicked out much faster. Flustered, you motion to the book in his hands.

"Then why do you have this book? If your card is revoked then you shouldn't even be here-"

A shorter man dressed in green knocks past you, hap-hazardous in movement. You remember him as well, with his incredibly thick eyebrows and accent. He was the one who helped reprimand this Jones guy, even though his method of doing so involved shouting off half the patrons in the library. His name was like….Arthur or something…..Alfred…..Arthur and Alfred. These two owe the library money.

"America, you know what happened last time? The last time we split up in here?" Arthur grumbles. "You ruined a thousand dollar scripture and got us both kicked out. Now what do you do? You wander off and grab another ancient bloody book to muck up."

"Chill! I didn't ruin this one! At least, not yet...But I won't!"

They squabble and nit pick until you grow sick of it. You wander back to the front desk and wait, the Arthur guy has two books with him, so you'll need to check them out eventually. Perhaps at the same time you can settle the fine payment. ' _But yeah, I guess I am really fine,'_ you think. That's a good self-esteem booster.

The squabbling makes its way to the front desk eventually, Arthur looking quite flustered. You scan his books and go to send him on his way when he leans down to you.

"I am truly sorry about all that, you _were_ probably talking about his fine with him. Don't let him convince you he hasn't one. That's actually the only reason he came with today."

Your eyes widen a bit in relief, perhaps this won't need to be difficult after all. He waves and leaves, leaving you with Alfred, who has the same doofus smirk on his face (it's almost... _too_ innocent). A small filing cabinet with his report pops open and you bite your pen in thought.

"Hm- Alfred F. Jones? Blond hair, blue eyes, a notable eh...protruding hair strand?" you ask.

"Yep, that's pretty much me,"he muses. "But you're also forgetting the 'awesome, heroic, and amazingly attractive'."

" _And_ extremely humble as well. Either way, you destroyed an ancient Mayan scripture valued at… about five-thousand dollars."

You stone-face him, attempting to bring him into a serious mood. If Arthur is credible, he may try to negotiate his way out of this, which is unsurprising to say the least. And it continues to be unsurprising.

"So um, yeah, here's the thing, I'm not going to pay for it," he says. "That's fucking stupid and just no."

"Wow, what a hard bargain you drive. Completely convincing. Your alternatives to payment are community service or potential jail time."

He freezes up, a look of fear briefly crossing his face. You have him.

"So what should I write to the authorities then? Community service or jail t-"

"You don't have to tell them. At all. Because I literally can't pay this right now."

"That's not my problem."

He sighs and runs his fingers through his hair. He looks uncomfortable once again, but not quite as lost. One glance at his watch and he stumbles towards the door.

"I don't have time for this right now. Please just, like…..I'll be back tomorrow, maybe we can negotiate something? I have a meeting to get to..."

You watch him leave without another word, no smile or grin on his face. It almost breaks you to see him like that, but rules are rules. You suppose….you can wait patiently until tomorrow.

' _I guess I am kinda fine,'_ you think to yourself.

* * *

 **author note:** This is my first reader insert fanfiction, and I intend for it to be multiple chapters long. If you like it so far, let me know where you'd like to see me go with this and leave some suggestions or something!

Remember: feedback is great and lets me know if I should continue or not lmao. tell me where I messed up at yo (If I messed up at all ;) )

Also the reader's gender at this point is ambiguous, but if anyone wants me to make the reader gender-specific then I'll see what I can do!


	2. Chapter 2: We Meet Again

It is twelve minutes after noon, the following day, at the library where you're supposed to meet up with Alfred. Silence rests in your work as few people seem to be coming through the library today, even the new intern hasn't shown up. Even Alfred hasn't shown up. You're not taken aback by this, you honestly don't expect much from him. He's just another shmuck trying to avoid the law, and you can't control what he does with his responsibilities. Still, it would be a shame to have to report him.

You almost feel…disappointed that he's not here. In all honesty, you looked forward to the company he'd be providing you with today, even if it isn't a positive situation. It's just that he's so full of energy and you're not….used to that. By all means, you enjoy the presence of energetic people, no doubt, but it's rare that you ever meet people who push you out of your comfort zone. It must've been his flirting.

The door creaks open and you snap your vision to it. There's a small commotion, and Alfred steps through carrying two coffees. He's got the same grin on his face that you saw yesterday. It's inviting, but you're ticked. No, you two never set up a designated time to meet, but to think he would've taken this issue more seriously. He strides over to you and sets one of the coffees down on the desk.

"I thought you would've learned not to drink in the library," you sneer.

"No, _this-_ " he shakes his cup, "Is empty. _That_ one is for you."

He pushes the cup towards you and continues to grin. You never really liked coffee, you could never get it to taste right. The gesture is appreciated though, and you accept the cup. A few sips make you realize he must've poured about six sugars into this coffee, which was also composed of about 50% creamer. Vanilla Caramel. You are unsure why you can identify these things.

A chair screeches across the room as he pulls it up to the desk. Every patron in the library stares, which is not enough attention to send you into a panic. You shush him and he rolls his eyes.

"You need to lighten up a little bit, brah. All that stress is going to kill you."

"I wouldn't be so stressed out if you would just cooperate," you hiss.

He chuckles.

"I _am_. I came today didn't I?" he says. "I even brought you a drink to be nice."

You stare at the coffee while anger boils in your chest.

"Bribing me won't help you," you say. "Actually, it's highly inappropriate. One coffee isn't going to replace a five-thousand dollar artifact."

Technically, you have already accepted his offering by drinking it. It's also rather ironic as well, but you don't feel the need to watch a comment like that go over his head.

"That probably wasn't even your idea, was it?" you spat at him. "To bring coffee? You think I would be bought over so easily with that?"

"Well, no…..actually yes. You need to relax like seriously. Besides, coffee is always the best idea when you have no good ideas-" he gives a thumbs-up, "and it was _totally_ my good idea!"

You slump forward on your desk as he begins to laugh again. That stupid laugh, so unreasonable and yet something you waited to hear all day. He's irrational, completely, but you can't help but admire his seeming innocence. It's appalling almost, but a good appalling. What was in that coffee?

"But yeah, I mean, I'm here now so let's discuss this…thing…" he begins. "I'm still not paying the fine, but that's not my totally super cool other plan."

' _Other plan?'_ you think. He's literally going to find every way out of a consequence for this.

"Yes, my other plan!" he exclaims. "My plan to help _you_ get a life, and _me_ out of paying a fine. I call it 'America's Super Awesome Hero Friend Plan'."

The whole world stops for a moment.

"I-I do have a life though!" you protest. "Just because I have a job doesn't mean I don't have a life! Besides-"

He shoves a crumpled piece of paper into your face. There are numbers written on it that look akin to that of what a doctor would write.

"Step one of that plan involves us having some sort of contact other than… _this,_ " he waves his arms to emphasize. "Step two involves us hanging out for long periods of time together so you can see just how awesome and not fine worthy I am!"

You try to be quick on your head with this statement.

"S-so you're not, uh, worthy of being fine?" you stutter. You're bad at these things.

He gives you a surprised glance and chokes on his breath. It develops into a wheezing laugh that echoes through the building. You shush him again.

"See? The coolness is already taking over!" he laughs. "But you can't stay cool in a library forever, it's just not possible. I mean, just look at England, he comes to the library all the time and like, his cool factor went down about twenty percent."

"Who?" you ask. "England?"

"Yeah! England! Maybe you know him as Arthur but his name is totally England, don't let him lie to you."

You're confused, and you can't really make any arguments because of it. A guy who is named England? You've heard of location names but England doesn't sound like…a proper baby name to you. And actually, Alfred referring to himself as America seems odd too. Perhaps it's part of his meeting thing he had to go to? Alfred laughs.

"You'll get used to it, because you're totally in on my Super Awesome Hero Friend Plan, right? Because that's literally the only route we're taking here," he muses. "What's the date you need to report me by?"

You glance down at the sheet.

"I mean, my manager never decided what action we were going to take against you, so I guess there's no actual date-"

"Then great! You can take the time to go through my plan! I mean, there's no way it could go wrong, unless you have no chill and hate everyone, but I think you'll be fine."

He taps the number paper with his finger, almost with a playful impatience.

"Remember, step one is to have contact, just call me up when you feel like being awesome!"

He gets up and struts away, flashing a smile before he leaves this time. Your chest flutters a bit, you think in fear. You're not sure exactly what his plan entails other than meeting up with him. It seems more involved than you'd like it to be as well, but police reports and filing the incident would take more energy than hanging out with him. You could give him a chance.

' _This will be fine,'_ you think.

* * *

 **Authors note:** it's going to be kind of slow at first because relationships take time to develop. I really don't want this to run longer than 10 chapters though (but if it happens, it happens).

Also I'm not sure if nsfw elements will be brought into this fic (maybe undetailed shit but like, nothing to in-depth for a first insert.)

 **P.S**. reviews are rly great in letting me know how I'm doing yo.


	3. Chapter 3: First Outing

He wants to meet you at a diner. Understand, he has stressed that it is _not_ a date, just the first step in his awesome plan. You question his methods and intentions, but realize you have really no way off this crazy ride. The minute you invited him back to the library, the minute you signed up for everything. Nonetheless, you dress nicely. It's a rare treat for you to go out like this.

The diner is small, and very retro-styled, checker prints everywhere clashing with your striped shirt. The intoxicating smell of maple syrup fills the air and your head spins. Alfred waves you over and gestures to the booth seat opposite of him, two plates of pancakes already on the table.

You nod at the gesture and take your seat, staring down at the syrupy array before you. The smell of syrup wafts up from the pancakes.

"You say this isn't a date, yet you have food ready," you say. You glance up to see him shoveling food into his mouth.

"Mph, no, thiph ith juth a kind gethture," he says between mouthfuls of food. His pancakes are gone in seconds, and looks at you expectantly. "And this isn't even what we're doing today anyways."

You nod and cut up bits of pancake to eat. You need to be careful with the syrup, more sugar means more energy to make you anxious. There's also a glass of strawberry milk for a drink, full of artificial red dye. ' _That's a panic attack waiting to happen,'_ you think. You sip on it anyways. ' _I'll be fine.'_

The entire time Alfred looks from you to his hands, moving to speak between each interval but producing no words. You eat in silence, waiting. What else were you two going to do today? The breakfast alone was a kind enough gesture, but perhaps another bribe tactic. Well, the whole plan is a bribe tactic.

"I was thinking," he finally says. "And I mean, you can say no, since you like live in the library and don't probably know what a tree even looks like, but I was thinking we could go get lost in the woods."

You choke on a bite.

"G-get lost? In the woods? Like, camping get lost or what?" you stammer.

"Haha! No! I mean like hiking or something."

You feel your heart settle in your chest. Being lost in the wild with vicious animals is not on your to-do list. Being too alone with him seems dangerous too. He just offered you copious amounts of sugar with no prior thought to any health conditions you may have. Not that he would care, you think. Alfred calls a waitress over and pays for the food.

"No wait, I can pick up for my half-"

"No, no," he stops you. "It's on me right now."

You go to protest, but stop yourself. You nod in silence and he smiles at you.

"Chill, seriously, you're going to give yourself a heart-attack!"

The waitress walks away with the payment, a grin plastered on your face. She returns with the change, glancing back and forth between the two of you.

"You two fight like my husband and I do. Have a good day you two!"

Your face becomes hot and you cover your cheeks with your hands. Alfred laughs and appears to brush the comment off.

"Yeah, whatever, but I do know where we're hiking to now!"

* * *

The woods are quiet, much quieter than you thought. Almost dead silent. You're pretty sure that you're both walking on an unmarked path, but at least you're not being mauled to death by bears or something. The grass is lush and wispy, as it usually is in spring, and the sky is briefly cloudy before it clears. He edges you on to keep walking, but you quickly feel tired. This is the most walking you've ever done in your life!

The whole time his edging actually becomes encouraging, making you strive to match his step. You feel a sense of empowerment, something you haven't felt in a long time. Perhaps you do need to come out of your shell a bit. Maybe a friend like Alfred could help you open up a bit. His smile is breathtaking.

It must have been an hour before you stumble into a clearing. It lets out into a river that's still as stone, and clear enough to see the fish under the surface. The maple trees are flourishing with green leaves and buds that cast a comfortable shade. It is ultimately beautiful, almost too peaceful. Aesthetically in place with everything you find pleasing.

"This is one of the few places that I visit that I feel completely at peace in," Alfred says. "It's one of the few places that I don't feel the pressure of my duties. Like, it reminds me that there are good things in this world."

You catch your breath.

"I'm sorry, that probably sounds really sappy, right?"

"No, no," you say. "It's a refreshing place. It's nice to have these things exist for us to visit. That's not a bad thing."

It's as quiet as the library. It's truly breathtaking for you, to be in a place of uncomprehendable tranquility. It's like a movie still that never ages. But a question arises from you.

"Why here?" you ask.

He holds his gaze at you for a moment.

"Like we could've gone anywhere," you continue. "Why here. It's lovely, but why?"

"You need to chill. So I brought you to a peaceful place that makes me chill," he replies. "It's one of the few places that I can unwind in, and I know a _lot_ of places."

You sit quiet with him for a while, taking in the aura of the clearing. You think, and think, and come to the conclusion that you do not know this strange man. You know his name but you don't know _him_. It eats at you for a moment.

"Sometimes you can see eagles here," he mumbles. "Flying overhead, totally fucking rad. They're not here today, but I can bring you back here when they are."

"That would be fine," you reply.


	4. Chapter 4: Visiting

Day four of this awesome plan of his and you're already unsure of his overall intention. He invites you to his house, of all places, which doesn't sit right. Or, rather, he invited you to _a_ house he has in the area. Did you accept his offer? Yes. Why? You're not sure. You don't believe any harm will come from it, Alfred seems like a trustable person. As trustable as any guy who buys you breakfast and takes you out, alone, into a forest on an unmarked path. _And_ he also refuses to pay a fine that he rightfully owes, but you can trust him, right?

You have certainty in the fact that you can. He's this aura about him that you feel safe in, whether you'd like to pick up on said aura or not. Maybe it's because he tries so hard to motivate you and get you to open up. In any other normal circumstances, you'd push away from these kinds of high-action people, but you can't help but indulge more in his character each time you meet up. That's crazy though. You've only known him for a short while, yet you feel… _something_. _Something_ good.

Feeling the need to remind him who holds the power here, you dress nice today. A semi-professional look might wane him. Any wrong slip and you could go crashing back to the way you were, and never have anything to do with him again. Yet, you need to feel like you're not falling for him completely…not like you _are_. You're totally not, but you do feel…something deeper for this man. It's indescribable, almost…inappropriate considering the circumstances of your meetings.

Yet…what if he _likes_ the way you dress? It's not any particular style, just slacks and a cardigan most of the time. Perhaps he's into this nerdy style…not that you think your clothing is "nerdy". It's perfectly you, and it's empowering. Maybe that's why he wants to invite you places, so you dress up and feel empowered. Why do you suddenly care about what he thinks?

You force a knock on the door, an awkward hard-hitting knock. Your thoughts stumble in your head as you think about what could possibly happen here today. You're still convinced it wouldn't be anything bad, especially since this house turns out to be an apartment, and on the first floor. If anything goes awry, you can just make an easy exit. Hopefully.

There's seconds of silence, almost minutes. You suck in a breath and rub your knuckles. Maybe he forgot? Or did you come to the wrong address? Maybe you're too early…or late? Or maybe something's wro-

"I don't need a bloody ride!"

A jolt rocks your body and the door thuds. The voice sounded like Arthur's, from what you remember of it. It's definitely got the same accent. That's another question you have for Alfred: Why Arthur? He doesn't seem to be…in the same spirits as Alfred. Match the same energy? To be honest, you don't either, but you don't really intend to be friends with him for long.

 _'Maybe it's the stunning good looks,'_ you catch yourself thinking. You pause for a moment to question yourself, but the door busts open before you can think.

" _Nooooo-ooo!"_ yells Arthur. " _I don't_ _ **–hic-**_ _need a ride I'm walking."_

He stumbles past you, face flushed red and movements slurring with his speech.

"He's a fucking twat," he jeers. He points over his shoulder into the room. "That fucking one thinks I **–hic-** can't handle myself."

Alfred stumbles out after him, swatting at his back. You suppress a giggle. It's noticeable that they're drunk. You don't drink often, and you've never gotten to this state with a drink. Never had a reason to. It's…entertaining to watch. Alfred looks you dead in the face with an expression akin to shock and joy.

Alfred grabs both you and Arthur by the collars and drags you inside. You nervously make your way over to a couch without much thought. The floor is scattered with liquor bottles and cups. The walls are adorned with American flags and plaques, and the air smells vaguely of a fried _something_. It's probably twinkies. You kind of understand why he's called America now.

Erratic, Arthur dashes haphazardly into another room, probably to vomit. He's still yelling something about not needing a ride, not that anyone here can give him one. You don't have a car and you wouldn't consciously let either of them drive. Alfred stumbles over by you and plops himself on a seat next to you. He leans over to you and grins.

"I'm not drunk, it's just really fun to fuck with him like this."

"That's kinda shitty," you reply.

"Yeah but what else am I supposed to-"

There's a crashing noise and Arthur stumbles out of the other room. He strides to the front door and whips his face to the two of you. There's an estranged grin on his face. He stares for a long while, looking for words to say.

"….goodBYE," he sneers. The door slams shut behind him, shaking the room.

There's silence, and the realization that you are now alone in an enclosed space with Alfred. Your heart struggles for a second as you grasp the situation, but you feel you're being obtuse about this. Even if you did like him, even just a little bit, there's only a very rare chance that he could feel the same. Because, in all honesty, why would he want someone so quiet, demure, even. Someone he _knows_ needs to open up yet you can't even be honest with yourself about how you feel. You can't even take the initiative to invite yourself over, he's had to establish most of the connection between the two of you since the start of this stupid plan thing. Your face heats up when he gives you a side glance.

"So um…hi then?" he says. "I thought we'd hang out here today, just so you can bask in my element."

He waves his hand in the air, pointing out the flags and tapestries.

"The true, totally awesome American element! Complete with fried twinkie incense!"

You motion a gag, and laugh. His face lights up and both of you roar into laughter. You were right about the twinkies alright. He clasps his hands together and glances at the bottles on the coffee table.

"There's probably some left, want a drink?" he asks. "Unless if you don't drink, I could get you some water or something…"

You nod your head eagerly at the offer of a drink. Maybe you could let loose for a while. Plus the offer's literally on the table, so why not?

"Whatever drink you think would be best," you say. "I think that would be fine."


End file.
